


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Luigi and then Mario try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Mario and Luigi approach the black dispenser. Mario presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Mario: It's pepper.

Luigi: Really? I'm-a try some!

(Luigi puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth.)

Mario: No, wait! Not that much! (facepalms) Oh, Luigi...

(Luigi swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Luigi: Hah... Hah... HAAAH... AH-CHOO!!

(Luigi sneezes and blows himself around the room. Mario puts his hands over his eyes as Luigi bounces around the room before returning to Mario. He rubs his nose on his finger.)

Mario: Bless you.

Luigi: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Mario pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Luigi.)

Mario: I think I'm-a taste some of this pepper.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Mario: Haaah... Heh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(When Mario releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Luigi recoils.)

Luigi: Mama Mia! Bless you, Mario!

(Mario returns to Luigi, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Mario: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
